


Unmasked

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cussing, Drinking, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing Prompt, Lemon, Making Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability, soft Killer content, unmasked Killer, very brief depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Kid drunkenly rants about Killer having rough, scaly lips and claims that he has never kissed anyone. Killer's girlfriend doesn't believe it for a second and he is determined to prove Kid wrong. Soft, sensual moments between Killer and his lady ensues <3
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Female Character, Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 116





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr kissing prompt: "One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other."
> 
> Requested female character.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

The mess hall was as it always was when the Kid pirates congregated together - chaotically energetic. Boisterous, drunken laughter filled the dining room as everyone gulped down their alcohol, letting loose and enjoying each other's company as they chatted and wrestled with one another. Killer was babysitting his drinks, remaining cautious as always and he was far too enthralled with the entertainment from his tipsy girlfriend and trashed captain to really focus on getting drunk tonight.

"And then I slit their fucking throats, stole their treasure, and burned down the whole goddamn town!" Kid proclaimed, face flushed from being heavily intoxicated and rather pleased with himself. He was on his eighth drink and it didn't look like the night would be ending anytime soon for him.

Killer sighed with annoyance, "That's not exactly how that went."

"Oh come on, darling! Let the captain have his fun!" (Name) cheered while patting Killer on the chest. She was only on her second drink but he planned to stop her before she got too carried away. He knew her limit as he's had to remind her a few too many times already; especially when in the company of Kid.

"You're just pissy cause I left with all those women and you still haven't kissed anyone!" Kid challenged with an evil smirk before finishing off his drink and easily fixing himself another.

(Name) gasped and looked towards her boyfriend in shock, "You've never kissed anyone? And you never told me?!"

"Babe, you're my girlfriend." Killer offered a short, amused scoff at her genuine surprise. Drunk or not, she knew better than that.

"How could he? He's got thin, paper lips! Why do you think he wears the helmet all the time? He's scared no one could love him cause of those scaly lips of his. Not to mention that ugly mug of his."

"No way! I bet his lips are soft~" (Name) mused, rubbing at his helmet. No one noticed the patches of red that flushed his neck, but he could feel the heat radiating off his face, making him sweat inside the helmet. Why did she have to tease him like that?

"If you think kissing a fucking scaly snake lizard thing is soft," Kid groaned, followed with a burp, "Then I guess so."

Killer couldn't even protest, too amused with Kid's ridiculous antics and (Name)'s teasing to even respond. He decided he'd let them have their fun, even if he was the butt of all jokes that night.

"And how would you know that, Captain? You been smooching on my man?" Her arms crossed in front of her chest sassily as she awaited an answer. Killer could hardly tell if she was being serious anymore but it was entertaining nonetheless.

"He wishes." Killer responded casually.

It was Kid's turn to blush profusely now as he spat out his drink, "Shut the hell up you idiot! I'll punch those scaly ass lips of yours!"

"Not if you're too busy kissing 'em."

(Name) giggled to herself as she cuddled into her lover. They both ignored Kid's ranting as he rambled in a drunken stupor, hardly making sense anymore. She peered up at Killer, and though she couldn't see, she knew he was staring right back at her.

"I have an idea. Hold still." She whispered, leaning in.

Killer's heart began beating wildly in his chest, so loud he was sure that she could hear it too. He's had her so many times like this, so why was he anxious at the way she leaned in closer and closer towards him? He could usually read her pretty well, predict her next movements, but her intentions were puzzling and making Killer visibly quake.

When she was face to face with him, just mere centimeters away from his mask, she placed a small kiss on his cold, metallic helmet. Such an innocent notion was enough to make Killer nearly explode on the inside, and it was times like these that he was beyond thankful she couldn't see how easily capable she was of making him blush intensely.

With a warm smile, she clapped excitedly and raised her fists triumphantly in the air, "I was Killer's first kiss, woo!"

The crew, though unsure exactly of what was going on, and too inebriated to care, cheered along with her. They raised their mugs into the air and congratulated her triumph with large gulps of their drinks. Killer's embarrassment only increased tenfold and he immediately wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I think he likes me." (Name) whisper-yelled at Kid whom was rolling his eyes and finishing off his drink.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed for you, missy. Kid, tuck yourself in tonight." Killer stated, picking (Name) up and carrying her bridal style towards their shared bedroom. Kid pouted at first before offering a sole middle finger in the air at his best friend. 

"Bedding me already, huh? You could've taken me to dinner first, at least." She grinned cheesily up at him while wrapping her arms around his neck and burying herself into his chest. Another flush of the face and he found it difficult to respond as her relentless teasing was dizzying his mind.

When they arrived at the room, he laid her down gently on the bed against the pillows. With eager eyes, she patted the bed next to her, reaching her arms out in needy motions and begging for him to join. Killer removed his shirt and crawled into bed with his lover, instantly wrapping his arms around her.

"Kid's lying, I know it." She mumbled against his chest.

He patted her shoulders, unsure of what she was referencing but assumed it to be just the alcohol talking, "I think you've had one too many tonight. Let's go to bed."

"No, I'm serious!" She proclaimed as she settled herself atop him in one swift motion, straddling his waist, "There's no way your lips are rough and scaly. They're totally soft and dreamy, right?"

He stared up at her quietly for a moment, before raising up and settling himself against the headboard. His nerves were all over the place as he prepared himself for his next move. He wasn't sure if it was the way she looked at him so desperately or if he was just eager to prove Kid wrong, but he decided to do the unthinkable.

With steady, calloused hands he grabbed her own, guiding them to hold his helmet. His fingers pressed down on her own, a clicking sound catching her by surprise. A small gasp left her lips as she realized what he was doing, now finding herself utterly sober. He helped her in the removal of his helmet, unmasking himself for the first time ever for her eyes to see.

Killer allowed her some time to feast on his big reveal. He could see the curiosity and hunger in her eyes as she soaked in his every feature and how his blushing was entirely present for her viewing now, which in return only made it worse. She didn't say a word as she remained motionless atop his body, only wanting to bask in this moment forever. She was terrified to move, worried that any movement would startle him and he'd go back into hiding.

She had spent many times previously imagining just what Killer hid behind that mask of his. (Name) never once believed the horror stories Kid passed off about Killer's mysterious looks. She didn't know what to expect when he revealed himself, but what he offered was beyond all expectations. His face was warm, a bit rugged, but loving as he stared up at her. To anyone else he would probably look intimidating, but not to her. She could only marvel at the beauty that was Killer. He had long, beautiful eyelashes that accentuated his bright eyes. She was quite jealous to see a man with such beautiful lashes. And those eyes. His eyes that looked up at her with a mixture of worry and utter adoration were enough to make her melt. Now she was the one at a loss for words. 

Her eyes fell to his lips next. They were painted a dark shade all too similar to Kid's, which she found amusing. But oh how they looked so soft, so inviting, so kissable. He followed her eyes and knew exactly what she was staring at. He could tell what she wanted, yet she made no effort to take it. Anxious about the silence, Killer acted brashly and planted his lips against her own in a quick, heated kiss. He was growing increasingly insecure at the silent staring. He needed to feel her, he needed reassurance. When he pulled back, the bright red blush on her cheeks served as reassurance enough.

"How was that? Soft and dreamy?" he hoarsely whispered in the tense silence.

Her heart jumped at the movement of his lips. They were so enchanting, easily putting her under a spell. (Name) placed her hands along either of his cheeks and he felt himself melting into her touch. She'd never grabbed him like this before and her soft hands brought him a comfort he never wanted to lose, "The softest and dreamiest."

She wasted no time in pulling his lips back to hers and kissing him passionately, devouring the lips that she's ached to feel for so long. They were tangible; so real and so comforting. They were needy and fervent against her own, and she could tell he was fumbling as it had been a while since he last kissed anyone like this. She knew he'd kissed before, but a part of her also knew she was one of the very few, if not the only to see him like this; so captivatingly vulnerable.

His hands roamed her body, pulling at her clothes and groping any place he could touch as he was entirely overwhelmed by his love for her in this moment. He knew he'd have to reveal himself to her someday, and she was ever patient, so he wanted to show her how truly thankful he was for having her in his life.

In heated passions, they swiftly removed their remaining clothes and found themselves completely bare in front of one another. Their bodies already began to sweat as they intertwined with one another in the warm cabin air, chests heaving from lost breaths. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Killer had always noticed how captivating hers were, but the full view and pools of water adorning her irises was truly mesmerizing. 

She couldn't explain the tears that pooled at her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. Her lips quivered, hands shook against his skin. She was so overwhelmed by it all, the emotions, the connection, the immense love she was so full of for him. How could he possibly ever fathom it? Would she ever be able to fully express it? 

"You're so handsome...so beautiful..." Her tear soaked lips kissed all along his face, now exploring the uncharted territory of his facial features. Killer felt his own being begin to shake, emotions spilling forth as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly with each adoring claim of her lips. Each kiss was a proclamation of love and acceptance, and she wouldn't leave a single inch of his face unmarked. She didn't think it was possible to help him understand just how enamored she was with him, but she figured this would be a start.

"You're the beautiful one." His voice cracked against her skin, chest quaking from the nerves. He hadn't expected his reveal to be so significant, and usually he wasn't one for the dramatic, but her immediate acceptance was truly heartwarming. 

"I love you so much. So much, Killer." A lopsided smile formed at her lips and she laughed a little despite the sad face she wore, "Thank you."

He had to fight back the tears, the way her reactions were making him feel like the greatest man on earth. She always had a way of making him feel special, important, but now that he was fully under her tender stare, he felt like he could conquer the world. He pulled her into him for another kiss, a small one, loving and gracious. They pulled away and she could see the constellations in his own eyes. As the tears threatened to spill, a sudden shift in the atmosphere washed over them like a tidal wave. An intense, burning passion bloomed in both their bodies and they pulled into each other yet again. This time refusing to let go of one another.

This kiss was all-consuming. Tear-stained cheeks collided and lips melded together fervently. She was growing accustomed to the taste of his lips and was entirely addicted. She drank him in, toying, licking, and biting at those soft lips; savoring the sweet sensation of them. His tongue danced with hers, a little too eagerly, but she accepted his entrance and moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his slick muscle against hers. 

They couldn't possibly have each other any closer and yet they still pulled further into, chest pressed against chest, bodies flushed against one another. It was his turn to taste her now as his stained lips left hers, trailing lipstick smudges down her neckline, along her collarbone, and towards her breasts. Even from the lightest of touches, her body was tingling like crazy and her breathing became erratic as he wasted no time in plastering his lips all over her breasts.

Soon, they were covered in red, forming an abstract painting along her chest. His tongue reached out curiously, prodding at the pert nipple that was mere centimeters from his hungry lips. A breath hitched in her throat and her head fell back as he latched on, encircling his tongue around her nipple. He couldn't help but moan lowly at the sensation of finally having a part of her inside his mouth. She felt so soft, so delicate, and she tasted divine. He was starving for so much more of her. 

His piercing eyes stared up at her as he sucked at her breast and he soaked in every reaction from her, mentally saving what worked and what didn't. She couldn't stare back as her eyes were closed, head thrown back, and back arched. His large hands supported her, thumbs rubbing soft circles onto her smooth skin as he continued his ministrations on her chest.

"Killer..." she panted out weakly. She was utterly amazed at how his lips were leaving her so desperate, so inconceivably needy for him. Her hand subconsciously snaked down towards his twitching cock, grasping onto it and pumping lightly.

His teeth bit down harshly in response, causing her to gasp loudly resulting in a small apology from Killer. He pulled away from her, breathing heavily as she rubbed him faster and faster. She couldn't even blink, she was so entranced by his reactions. The way his eyes fluttered between closed and open, the way his lips parted, exhaling shaky, hissed breaths, it was all so dangerously sexy to her. Though he still wasn't very vocal, his facial expressions revealed that (Name) was making him feel insanely good. He called out her name in praises, and it sounded like a song. 

As she continued pumping, he noticed how his muscles were clenching, drawing closer and closer to his release. But he didn't want to let go yet, so he snagged her wrist, instantly stopping her actions.

"I want to taste more of you." He whispered. She was so bewitched by him, even the movement of his lips was making her abdomen tighten, cunt throbbing and begging for him. 

He trailed kisses down her heaving chest while his tongue danced along her stomach. His hands cupped the inside of her thighs, slowly spreading her apart for him. His eyes looked so proud, so hungry for the soaked pussy that awaited him. If he had stared at her like that any longer, she would've come undone right there for him.

Killer was mighty eager to get a taste of her and it showed as he shoved his face into her core, lips and tongue tracing every area imaginable. A quick scream escaped her due to the sensitivity and the fulfilling sensation of his lips where she wanted them most. Her fingers instantly latched onto his wild mane, nails scraping helplessly against his scalp as he ate her out like a starved man.

He had wanted to take his time, but god, she tasted so sweet and he was fascinated with her every reaction. He was selfish and stubborn and he wanted so much more from her. His tongue lapped at her juicy cunt, tongue prodding in and out of her warm, tight cavern. Killer used his hands to keep her spread wide open for him while he explored every inch of her, drinking every bit of her up.

The instant his hands left her thighs, she clamped around his head tightly, eliciting a low moan from Killer. He swore he could stay like this forever, snug between those beautiful thighs of hers. He looked up at her, the pleased contortion of her face was making his cock throb violently but he was far from done with her. His calloused hands crept up to her chest once more, kneading and pinching at her sensitive nipples. His face was pressed against her cunt, tongue deep within her and she was a writhing mess because of it. 

"Fuck! Killer, baby...." she cried out, toes curling at rapid paces. Her entire body was tingling and from the quaking of her thighs, they both knew she was close. His tongue left her entrance, eager to get to the main course as he latched onto her clit and went wild. He was sloppy and rough against her bundle and it didn't take long to send her straight into white hot euphoria. Her thighs squeezed his head as she came hard against his lips, whining helplessly as he ignored the over stimulation of his lips consuming her every drop. His tongue hardly ceased its affections as it lapped up her juices, causing her body to squirm desperately.

He rose from between her, using the back of his hand to wipe the drops of her that dribbled onto his chin. She caught her breath and pulled his massive torso back down towards her, plastering her lips onto his and enjoying the taste of herself mingled with the taste of him. 

"I want you inside me, now."

A small smirk from him was nearly enough to make her cum all over again. This man was truly dangerous for her health. He pumped at his cock, prepping itself at her entrance. As his tip slid inside, he hissed at the way she slowly consumed him. Her walls were so tight, yet slick enough to grant him entry as he continued his way in, stopping when at the hilt. He sighed heavily, eyes closing blissfully at being entirely inside her. Feeling her walls clench around him was both uncomfortable and immensely pleasurable. 

She moaned out as he began a steady pace. Her hands grabbed onto his chest in purchase before he laced his fingers with hers. He brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, painting more red along the skin of her fingertips and hand. Killer stared down at her, forcing her to keep eye contact with him as he made love to her. He wanted her to watch, to see how in love he was with her. She didn't dare look away, staring into those bright eyes that watched her with absolute adoration. 

"I love you." He muttered, picking up his pace ever so slightly. Her entire being melted as she fell in love with how his lips formed those words. She wanted to hear him, see him say those three words over and over again.

He let go of her hands to throw her legs over his shoulders, hitting her at a deeper angle which had both of them moaning uncontrollably. He painted her calves now with faint markings, lips kissing and nibbling at the skin. She was his canvas and he would have her painted entirely red by the end of the night. In the midst of the intense pleasure he was giving her, she grabbed at his face, holding it steady while they stared at each other. 

"I'll always love you." 

Killer bent down to crash his lips onto hers. His fingers dug into her thighs as his pace increased again. The kisses were passionate and messy as the two moaned against each other's lips. They adored each other in hot, open-mouthed kisses as Killer increasingly fucked into her deeper and harder. Soon, the two to become exhausted from expelling so much love for another. Killer could feel that familiar peak inching closer and closer while (Name)'s lower body tingled uncontrollably. 

His last few thrusts were desperate, rough as he fucked her into the mattress with all his might, spilling himself deep inside her with a low cry of pleasure. (Name) screamed out as his thumb retreated towards her nub, rubbing harsh circles into it in order to help her reach her own high.

"That's it baby, come for me..." He muttered breathily, rubbing her quicker and harder as he stilled inside her despite the agonizing over-stimulation. 

He stared down at her, biting at his lower lip as he focused primarily on getting her off. The way he eyed her so lecherously, paired with his magical fingers, she finally came with a whine of his name on her lips. 

Killer helped clean up their mess, not hesitating in pulling her into him once they were comfortable in bed again. Exhausted as they were, that didn't stop them from continuing to kiss each other softly and lazily. They could hardly keep their hands to themselves as they giggled like two teenagers in love, so young and eager for more. 

"I'm crazy about you, you know that?" Killer rested his forehead against hers, his index finger rubbing gently along her cheek. 

(Name) smiled widely, "Well I'm crazier. Also, how dare you hide this gorgeous face from me?"

He face palmed, trying desperately to cover the cheesy, embarrassed grin that stretched across his face, "Stop that. You're being ridiculous."

She would never get tired of seeing his face blush so brightly. She soaked in what she could of his face once more, before reaching behind him for the mask. He removed his hand to retrieve it from her, looking at her quizzically. 

"If you're not ready, I understand." 

He pursed his lips slightly, sighing before sliding it back on. A hint of regret in the pit of his stomach made him realize that things were going to be different with her from now on. He didn't have to hide anymore, but perhaps one more night would secure his feelings, "Sorry."

She shook her head with a warm smile, "Don't apologize. I love you, masked or unmasked." With that, she placed a small kiss along his helmet. Killer quickly slid up his helmet to sneak another peck of her lips before they drifted off into a warm slumber in each other's arms.


End file.
